Monster
by Evelette
Summary: She was strange and bizarre, and it seemed as though Peter was the only one who noticed, when a determination sets in to discover her secrets, she captures the eye of one Sirius Black... but will there ties with her lead to salvation or ruination? SiriusOC


Peter watched the timid creature that he had been leery of since his first day at Hogwarts. His opinion had not, nor would it ever change. He had met her just before she had boarded the train with the rest of them and had barely cast a glance at anyone. She shifted constantly, a habit he now chalked up to severe anxiety and nervousness, the woman was horribly prone to claustrophobia and apparently so many other people crowding her space did not bode well for her. Peter had never claimed to be the best judge of character but something boded unwillingly foul in the heat of his gut whenever he glanced at her. She wasn't spectacularly beautiful, she wasn't by any meas a heart throb and she certainly wasn't without flaw... but she wasn't plain either. He supposed if there was a singular word to describe her, it just might be exotic. Not in a sexual or suggestive way, but simply because her appearance was so strange. She was dainty, a thin, tiny thing that swayed with the breezes, gentle and delicate, her curves were subtle, appropriate for her body size and statue, she was beautiful but not in a spectacular way. Her skin was pale, a very light shade of tan that he imagined burned quite easily. Her hair as blinding white as freshly fallen snow and her eyes... the most striking, brilliantly bright purple he had ever chanced upon... she swore they were contacts, that purple was simply her favorite color. She wasn't rude, but she didn't go out of her way to meet or talk to people either. A loner by choice. She was strange, her appearance, her behavior... it was like a walking puzzle box that couldn't be solved, it frustrated him. He had tried talking to the rest of the Marauders, but James had successfully ended that conversation with a shrug of his shoulders and a quick response of 'chicks will be strange.'

He watched her now through the glass window of his still empty compartment, a thin bag was slung over her shoulder haphazardly, even that in itself was strange, she never brought a trunk, just a small bag of seemingly little to no supplies, and of course, the little black and white mouse named Romeo that was perched pleasantly on her shoulder. Her Gryffindor outfit was severely modified, healed light brown boots with spurious fur lining the edges ended just below her knees, maroon leggings disappeared within them. The white shirt hung lazily to her mid thighs, top two buttons undone with the colored tie slashed golden and maroon blocking her cleavage from view. The robe was thrown haphazardly about her shoulders, the right side falling slightly off her shoulder. Her hair was pulled backwards into a ponytail, haphazard curls falling against her back. Striking but untouchable. Never once had he seen her with a significant other. Not a parent, not a sibling, not a friend, not a lover. Just bizarre. And after four years, now heading onto the fifth, he had thought, at least one other person would have noticed. Suddenly she blinked, head turning to face him, those piercing eyes, starring straight at him. Peter shivered but raised a hand in a gentle wave never the less. Her smile was near invisible in return but still there before she vanished up and onto the train.

"Wormtail! Its been weeks mate! What's got you so transfixed huh?" James voice rumbled from behind him and he almost jumped out of his skin as the tall and lanky teen leaned over his shoulder, peering at the masses still rushing to reach the train. James grin only grew and his fingers tightened upon the seat. "See any cute first or second years? We gotta get a jump on Padfoot, the bloody bastard is a genius when it comes to women." That last part was grumbled beneath his breath but Peter agreed full heartedly, there wasn't a woman alive that wouldn't jump if Sirius barked the command. Peter shook himself free of thoughts of the strange woman, he could brood over her anytime, his thick, beady eyes scoured the crowd with James.

"Through there... Margo? She's in her second year now, Hufflepuff, not a bad choice." Peter grinned with a chuckle and James slapped him hard on the back as he spotted the busty woman. Peter came this close to smashing his skull against the glass from the unexpected gesture, rarely did Peter ever receive praise... especially praise from one of his fellow Marauders. He almost blushed but managed to repress it, if only slightly.

"Ha! I knew I liked you for a reason Wormtail!" James collapsed with a huff on the opposing bench, just as Remus ducked in the door, choosing his customary seat aside Peter. James and Peter both grinned and after a round of rambunctious greetings and handshakes the three were chatting away animatedly from everything that had occurred over the summer, Sirius had officially moved into the spare bedroom at the Potter's house, but had apparated home a few days prior to get the last of his things. James seemed mildly concerned but had sworn upon the Marauders code that Sirius had owled him every night. He was doing just fine. Remus had explained that he had found a way to make the transformations easier and not quite so...violent, but he didn't feel comfortable discussing it on the train, the issue was swiftly dropped. Peter told them how he had spent the vast majority of his summer at a camp for animagi... he had promised to give them grave details once Sirius joined the group. "Well I believe this year is going to be pretty damn awesome!" James exclaimed and reclined backwards on the bench he had procured as his own until the last of there group arrived, Remus and Peter nodded with a grin, confirming James statement.

She glided down the long train, knuckles turning white against the strap of the small bag she carried. This was her least favorite part of this journey. A crippling case of claustrophobia left her fidgety and nervous aboard the train bound for Hogwarts. Her creature of choice, awarded the oh so original name of Romeo, nuzzled her neck gentle before his tiny nose twitched animatedly as it tried to identify the sudden wave of perfume and cologne as they passed compartment after compartment. She was looking for one with fewer bodies, perhaps quiet or even asleep. She knew it was unlikely, but one could always dream. A soft squeak and Romeo scampered across her shoulders, vanishing back into her small bag, he had apparently had enough of these cramped quarters... she couldn't say she blamed him. She was reaching the last few compartments of the train when the door to the car flew open and a heavy body crashed right into her. She, in all of her balance and glory, toppled right over, crashing into the wall and then the carpeted floor. A soft grunt of pain leaving her lips as her left leg took the brunt of the fall.

"Oh bloody hell... I'm sorry, I was running late and-" The incredibly smooth, masculine voice caressed her ears like velvet and she blinked looking up as Sirius Black knelt in front of her, picking up her small bag and offering her his hand, he seemed equally as stunned to see her. They weren't friends by any means, but she was kind to the Marauders, offering them a seat beside her in classes, a soft wave, a gentle smile, she offered them small squares of chocolate on Christmas and pumpkin pastries on Halloween... along with the rest of the Gryffindor house. She was a sweetheart, soft and kind hearted, but didn't seem too much interested in anybody or any particular thing. As a silent thank you, the Marauders did not purposely push any of their pranks in her direction. "Luce I'm sorry I'm such a prat, I really should watch with my eyes and not my feet ya?" He grinned sheepishly at her and she smiled gently, brushing it off with a wave of her hand and accepting his extended arm.

"Tis no problem, I'm fairly certain I'll survive. If the only injury I obtain this year is colliding into you, I will give you every galleon to my name." She smiled gently, soft laughter coloring her words. He was forgiven in an instant. He pulled her back up to her feet, just as the train jerked into motion, she stumbled forward, as he stumbled backwards, both reaching out to grip the wall of the train for balance, she would have fallen again had it not been for his arm steadying her. She smiled gratefully, her cheeks coloring softly. "How was your summer Sirius? You didn't get into too much trouble I hope?" Her voice was soft and polite, almost whimsical in its delivery. She was the picture of reservation and decorum. Sirius grinned, grateful of her tactful change in topic.

"Ah... I make no promises, James officially made me a part of the Potter household. We have been plotting mayhem most of the summer." He grinned with an odd twinkle in his dark eyes, and her eyes widened considerably, a hand rising to her mouth as though horrified by such a notion, but the gentle teasing light in her eyes gave her false horror away.

"Those poor parents! They have enough on their hands with James and now they have the two of you together? I am loathe to think of what wicked pranks you must have pulled or what you have planned this year!" She chuckled softly, taking back her bag and slinging it over her shoulder. Sirius grinned wolfishly, leaning against the wall casually. Perhaps an enlightening conversation with a pretty girl was exactly what he needed after the last few days. You wouldn't get any complaints from him.

"We aren't that bad, we just love a good practical joke... or two." The wicked grin never left his face and she smiled gently, a soft laugh reverberating through her vocal cords as she shook her head at his antics. Some things never changed.

"Or three... or four..." She smiled teasingly back at him, and Sirius chuckled softly, she waved him off as Romeo scampered back up onto her shoulder, squeaking softly and wrinkling his nose in a smile at Sirius "Don't mind him, I won't keep you from your Marauders any longer, I'll see you around school! We will catch up later!" She made a move to step around him, when a sharp pain shot up through her ankle to her knee and her leg buckled badly beneath her weight, she nearly crumpled to the ground, but Sirius, strong arm coiled around her abdomen and kept her upright.

"I did that when I crashed into you, didn't I?" Sirius was oddly quiet at that realization, she could hear the guilt coloring his tone and the urge to comfort swiftly overcame her, she steadied herself and forced her eyes to find his, no matter how uncomfortable it was for her.

"It's a sprained ankle, nothing more, don't beat yourself up for it! It takes two to make a collision. I'll be fine." She reiterated with a gentle smile but Sirius was having none of it, coiling a heavy arm around her thin waist, he supported the vast majority of her weight and guided her towards the cabin she was sharing with him and the Marauders...or so she assumed. Ah well five people in a cabin sure beat the hell out of ten. She shuddered as she remembered the previous years train trip. The next instant, a door was flung open, Sirius released her and just barely managed to stay standing as James Potter crashed into him full force.

"Padfoot!" It was probably the most undignified, unmanly squeal that any of them had ever heard, but not even the female guest batted an eyelash, after all she had been present when the two dressed in drag and proceeded to 'seduce' half the Slytherin population... and by 'seduce' they meant slip lust potions in the pumpkin juice. It was funny until Snape kissed Prongs and then Prongs threw a punch and the shit had hit the fan from there. The two still couldn't look at each other without heat rising to their cheeks and angry threats being thrown. While James and Sirius squealed, Luce squeezed around them and limped to fall across from Remus. Romeo nuzzled into her chin and slid down into her shirt, just the tip of his pink snout remaining visible. She smiled gently at the two.

"Hello Remus, Peter. How was your summer?" Polite and smooth, a gentle soprano that was soothing to the ears. She chanced a glance over to the two who were still squealing in suspiciously high tenors. "Are they always so thrilled to see one another?' She cocked her head to the side slightly, undecided if the spectacle was humorous or just curious. Remus's gentle laughter cut through her thoughts and she turned back to face him.

"I think the most significant observation, can be that the two are secretly gay." Remus mused and Peter snickered his amusement. Luce brought a hand to her mouth to stifle her soft giggles, but poor Remus was heard and both teens rounded on him. Remus, for his part, sensing the obvious danger he was in immediately stopped his laughter and slowly scooted closer to Peter as he was descended upon by two maliciously grinning teenage boys.

"Padfoot... I think Moony's jealous of our affair. I think he wants in on some of this." James cooed with the cunning of a fox and Sirius only drew closer, making the apprehension in Remus's eyes grow.

"Aww Moony, don't feel so left out, if ya wanted in, all you had to do was ask." Sirius cooed running a hand along Remus's shoulder. Luce, being the kinder soul in the compartment, clicked her tongue softly against the back of her teeth before drawing forward.

"Perhaps you all can have your not so secret love affairs when I'm not present?" The soft words pulled from her trachea in a teasing soprano, still gentle and sweet, and Remus shot her a glance that oozed of gratitude. James groaned and plopped unceremoniously to her left, slinging an arm around her shoulders and drawing her too him. She tensed briefly but forced herself to relax. She knew these boys...somewhat.

"Oh Luce! If only you know the deep fantasies that go on behind closed doors!" He batted his lashes dramatically as Sirius collapsed on her right. Luce rolled her eyes at James words and almost stood up before one of the two launched into a compelling ballad of poetry... she prayed it wouldn't come to that, she doubted either of them could produce a decent rhyme if their lives depended on it and if they somehow found a logical way to rhyme Snape with something... she was loathe to hear it.

"So Luce, at the end of last year, you had planned on spending the summer traveling, did you ever make it out of Europe?" Remus chimed in politely, saving them all from a round of destroyed poetry and Luce nodded enthusiastically.

"Yes, yes I did! I'm surprised you remembered. I spent a month and a half in the US, toured a bit of Canada and then spent the rest of my summer back-packing through the rainforests in South America, its quite beautiful down there." She murmured, eyes sparkling at the memories of such exotic places. Remus raised a brow in interest and Peter leaned forward, suddenly seeing an opening to find out more about the woman who made his stomach turn uneasily.

"Did you go alone?" He ignored the elbow that Remus dug into his side. He didn't care if his question was rude, he wanted answers damn it.

"No, no Romeo was with me Poor thing gets dreadfully sick if I leave him more than a day, separation anxiety I believe they called it." She mumbled softly. A soft squeak echoed from her shirt at the sound of his name and she giggled softly as he shifted positions, tickling her.

"That must have gotten lonely, didn't your parents want to go with you?" Peter pried a bit more and this time Remus hissed at him beneath his breath. A hint of something passed through her eyes but it was gone as quickly as it had arrived, she opened her mouth to reply when a large and booming voice beat her too it.

"She doesn't 'ave any Peter... perhaps you should learn some manners from ya good friend Remus." All four of them jumped as Hagrid suddenly appeared looming in the doorway of their compartment. Peter visibly shrank backwards as a visible blush drifted across Luce's cheeks, whether out of shame, embarrassment or both, no one was certain. "Miss Luce... if I could 'ave a word before we get there?" The half giant inquired softly and Luce nodded, hoisting her back back up and onto her shoulder before standing slightly unsteady on her injured leg.

"Thank you, its been a pleasure, lovely to see everyone again. Thanks again Sirius for saving me from a second fall! I'll see you all at Hogwarts." A soft smile and with a gentle wave, she was gone, the lumbering giant following close behind. Peter watched. Beady black eyes following the retreating back of the strange woman. He didn't know what was wrong with her, but he damn well intended to find out.


End file.
